Deber de familia
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: El deber con la familia está antes que cualquier cosa, en este fanfic, Hinata y Hanabi aprenderán esta lección. Capítulo dos.
1. Chapter 1

**Deber de familia.**

_Hola a todos, este oneshot està dedicado a **Kisame Hoshigaki**, es mi primer **NaruHana** y **GaaraHina** (oficialmente) y espero que les guste._

**Deber de familia**.

Capítulo uno.

Cargó al pequeño bebé en sus brazos. Aunque no era hijo suyo, desde ese momento se juró que lo querría y cuidaría como si lo fuera, así como Hinata lo hubiera hecho.

Naruto se acercó y, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa, contempló a su hijo, quien dormía plácidamente.

-¿Crees que Hinata se recupere?

-Ella es fuerte, lo superará.

O eso esperaba Hanabi. Los sucesos acontecidos unos meses atrás aún escaldaban en sus almas, pero todo se debía al destino que tenían determinado.

**FlashBack**

La había mandado llamar. Aunque Hanabi estaba acostumbrada a las imprevistas peticiones de su padre, ese día tenía un presentimiento, y uno no muy agradable.

Entró al cuarto señalado saludando con cortesía, pero sus palabras no fueron respondidas. Al observar rápidamente, solo su padre y Hinata se hallaban ahí.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

Su padre se veía más molesto que de costumbre, y observaba constantemente a su primogénita; en cambio, Hinata mantenía su mirada clavada en el piso, y a juzgar por lo irregular de su respiración, se hallaba llorando. Típico, pensó Hanabi.

-Hinata, te prometo que no te obligaré a deshacerte de él, tenlo por seguro -Hiashi tomó del mentón a su hija y la obligó a verle a la cara- Por última vez¿quién es el padre?

-E-eso n-no i-importa -contestó la joven mujer tras una incómoda pausa, pero esa respuesta no alegró nada a su padre.

Y aunque parecía obvio, lo que siguió sorprendió por completo a Hanabi.

Su padre soltó a Hinata y se alejó rumbo a la puerta que daba al jardín, esta, por su parte, se reclinó hasta que su frente tocó el suelo, como si estuviese suplicando, pero ni una palabra salió de su boca.

-Lárgate ahora mismo de esta casa, y no te quiero ni a tí ni a tu... bastardo mendigando cerca¿entendiste?

-Sí, señor.

Hanabi sintió su garganta secarse. Vio como su hermana se levantaba rápidamente del suelo dispuesta a marcharse, pero al acercársele, no evito abrazarla y romper a llorar como si estuviese exprimiendo cada gota de agua contenida en su ser.

-Perdóname, p-por f-favor, perdóname...

-¿A donde vas a ir? -Hanabi estaba por completo aturdida ante lo revelador de la situación.

-A donde vaya, no es asunto de la familia -Sentenció Hiashi, y Hinata, dándole una última mirada a su familia, limpió sus lágrimas y se retiró de ahí. Ni siquiera se molestó en recoger sus cosas.

-¿Para qué me mandó llamar, padre?

Hiashi no respondió inmediatamente. Por cerca de un cuarto de hora se mantuvo observando la puerta por donde se marchó su hija mayor, aún molesto tanto con ella, con el maldito que la embarazó y a quien ella protegía con su silencio, y consigo mismo, por no preveer una acción así de Hinata.

-¿Papá?

Aunque nunca se había molestado en conocer a su hermana, Hanabi sentía una preocupación real por ella. Su padre le había comentado los detalles con la prueba de embarazo que Hinata no ocultó bien, por consiguiente, la había desterrado de la familia, considerándolo suficiente escarmiento para ella.

Salió con la excusa de entrenar a solas y comenzó a buscarla con desesperación. Ella también quería una explicación, y si era necesario torturarla psicológicamente para lograrlo, seguro que lo haría.

-¡Byakugan!

Visualizó a Hinata en una de las áreas de entrenamiento que en ese momento se hallaban desiertas. Se acercó cautelosamente debido a la costumbre, y observó que el tronco del árbol en que se apoyaba mostraba manchas de sangre, sangre proveniente de las manos de su hermana, quien se movió al darse cuenta de la presencia de Hanabi, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Por qué ocultaste que estás embarazada?

Hinata no respondió, y por ende, Hanabi comenzó a desesperarse.

-Hinata¿por qué no dices nada? -Hanabi comenzó a zarandear a su hermana mayor, y observándola fijamente, se percató de su respiración irregular, la nada normal temperatura de su cuerpo y su mirada perdida- ¿Hinata¡Hinata, reacciona!

Al convencerse de que su hermana no reaccionaría, se las arregló para llevarla al hospital, donde, por ser Hyuuga, se le atendió de inmediato.

-Por favor -pidió Hanabi a los medicnin- no le mencionen ni una palabra a mi padre, se los suplico.

La doctora que atendió a Hinata buscó con la mirada a algún familiar de esta, y Hanabi, procurando no ser vista por cualquier conocido, pidió con absoluto detalle el informe de salud de su hermana.

-Tiene aproximadamente tres semanas de gestación, sufrió un desmayo pero nada fuera de lo común. Lo qu si recomiendo es que descase lo suficiente y se alimente de manera balanceada...

-¿Ya puede salir?

-Me temo que no. Le aplicamos un calmante y permanecerá dormida hasta entrada la tarde, lo mejor será que se comunique con sus familiares.

Esa opción era sencillamente imposible. Si a Hiashi se le informaba algo, sencillamente la mandaría al diablo y seguiría con su vida como si jamás hubiese existido Hinata, y no se diga de los otros miembros de la rama principal. Seguramente, si Hiashi les comentaba su decisión, brindarían por Hanabi y la "sabia" decisión del aún líder del clan.

Cuando, tras escuchar las indicaciones de la doctora, a Hanabi se le permitió entrar a la habitación de su hermana, se dedicó a observarla y notó como sus labios se movían y pronunciaba un nombre en particular.

-Naruto...

El escuchar el nombre de su prometido (y conocido amor platónico de su hermana) le causó un estremecimiento. Hanabi se acercó para escuhar mejor lo que sea que estuviese susurrando Hinata, y se llevó una terrible sorpresa al juntar todas las sílabas y palabras cortas que pronunciaba.

Naruto se había acostado con Hinata.

"-_Perdóname, p-por f-favor, perdóname_..."

Todo tuvo sentido en ese momento.

Desde hace más de un mes, Naruto había formado una especie de noviazgo con Hanabi, mismo que había sido aprobado y sugerido por Hiashi. Cuando se comunicó al resto de la familia, Hinata se retiró a su cuarto a ahogarse en su propia autocompasión y no dejó de llorar en más de una semana.

Pero, que ella y Naruto hubiesen mantenido relaciones...

Hanabi cerró sus puños con fuerza hasta que le comenzaron a doler, y sintió sus ojos arder como nunca en su vida. En ese preciso momento en el que todo tenía sentido el cuidado y preocupación que sentía por su hermana se volvió un odio tan profundo que sintió el deseo de matarla ahí mismo.

Sin embargo, salió. Debía encontrar a Naruto y pedirle una muy buena explicación antes que todo.

-Que Hinata se las arregle sola.

**FlashBack End**.

_Continuará_...


	2. Chapter 2

**Deber de familia.**

_Summary_ -Hanabi se decide a resolver las cosas, pero no será como ella cree. ¿Cuál es el sentir de Naruto al respecto?

**Capítulo dos.**

Le sorprendió verla empacar algunas cosas, ya que la creyó ocupada hablando al lado de Gaara con su padre.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Hanabi? –Le preguntó Hinata sin voltear a verla.

-Bueno… -Hanabi paseó su mirada por el cuarto- Yo… quisiera disculparme por…

-¿Disculparte? –La mayor cerró la maleta y se volvió a su hermana, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

No había en su mirada rastro alguno de resentimiento u odio, solamente ternura y tristeza.

-Si. Es decir… -Hanabi tragó saliva- No creo que… Tu sabes cómo es papá y a lo mejor él…

-Él hará lo que considere mejor para el clan –La peli-azul tomó sus pertenencias y, acercándose a su hermana, la abrazó como hiciera unos meses atrás- No te preocupes por nada, solamente…

El rostro de Hinata se descompuso completamente por la tristeza acumulada, y sus ojos blancos rápidamente se llenaron de lágrimas.

Hanabi comprendió a qué se refería su hermana, por lo que salió y, en unos momentos, trajo cargando al pequeño y lo tendió en brazos de Hinata.

-No estoy segura de querer empezar de nuevo con Gaara -Hinata apretó un poco al bebé contra su pecho- pero tampoco deseo no corresponderle, no con todo lo que ha hecho, menos con lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

-¿Lo quieres?

-Quererlo... no sabría definirlo. Pero sé que lo que siento por él me hace sentir necesaria, importante. Para sus ojos, soy más de lo que jamás seré para mis ojos o para los ojos de los demás. Me hace sentir bien conmigo misma y me hace desear esforzarme para volverme parte de su mundo... Quiero ser parte de su mundo.

Naruto llegó a la habitación buscando a su esposa, pero retrocedió al verla con su hermana y el bebé.

Cuando menos, las cosas no salieron tan mal como creían.

**FlashBack**.

Nunca le gustaron las misiones largas, pero si algún día quería ser Hokage, debía aceptar cualquier clase de misión, por larga, simple o aburrida que fuera.

-¡De veras! -Rugió Naruto una vez que descubrió el desorden que hizo tras pisar, en menos de cinco minutos, su departamento- Otra vez tendré que limpiar antes de que el viejo Hyuuga mande a sus espías.

Comenzó a recoger las prendas que había regado por el suelo y verificaba que el departamento se viera "aceptable" en caso de que su futuro suegro mandara vigilarlo otra semana.

Y pensando en ello, el recuerdo de la "petición" que le hiciera Hinata le hizo estremecer.

-¿Cómo podré ver a la cara a Hanabi?

Trató de aislar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, se dispuso a restaurar el poco orden que había en su habitación, cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse y pasos dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba él, por lo que tomó una kunai y se preparó para lo que viniera.

-Tenemos que hablar -Hanabi se acercó hasta quedar frente a Naruto y este soltó la kunai- y quiero una muy buena explicación.

-Hanabi-chan. ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?

Para toda respuesta, la chica le mostró la copia del juego de llaves que él le había entregado.

-Tú me las diste. ¿Recuerdas?

-Cierto. -Naruto buscó un rincón desocupado en el cual arrojar su ropa sucia. -Este...

-Mira, a mí nunca me ha gustado darle vueltas al asunto cuando lo estoy viendo de frente- Hanabi se veía cada vez más molesta-, así que te voy a agradecer que seas lo más honesto posible conmigo y me digas la verdad.

-¿La verdad?

-¿Te acostaste con Hinata?

Naruto soltó cuanto tenía en sus manos. Observó la furibunda mirada de su prometida y no tuvo que pensar en lo que perdería o le pasaría si se le ocurría mentir o pasar por alto el asunto, así que cerró la puerta y las ventanas, en un intento de que, lo que sea que dijera, no saliera de esas paredes.

-¿Ella te lo dijo?

-No directamente. Susurraba tu nombre entre gemidos mientras dormía, y ella... -Las palabras no salieron de la boca de Hanabi. Si bien se sentía molesta con ambos, tenía miedo de continuar con el tema y él, al saber de la futura existencia de su bebé, y por el bien de Hinata, rompiera el compromiso que tenía y acudiera al lado de su hermana.

-¿Hanabi?

-Ella está en el hospital, no es nada grave lo que tiene... Pero lo dijo, y quiero una muy buena explicación, por que sé que ella no me dirá nada.

Naruto reflexionó un poco, y suspiró cansado.

Sabía que, tarde o temprano, esto se sabría, por lo que, viendo a los ojos a la Hyuuga, le contó con lujo de detalles lo acontecido unas semanas atrás, obteniendo únicamente que Hanabi se molestara más con él.

-No me salgas con que ella se aprovechó de tí cuando fuiste a confortarla -Aunque esa idea resultaba imposible dada la conducta conocida de Hinata, Hanabi tuvo el impulso de reírse al imaginar a Naruto pidiendo por ayuda o suplicando libertad a Hinata en lo que esta le arrancaba los pantalones como una adicta al sexo tras tres temporadas de abstinencia carnal haría- ¿O es que acaso te drogó? -En realidad, esa segunda opción, conociendo a su hermana, era la más lógica.

-No me drogó -Dijo Naruto con una seriedad que la chiquilla jamás esperó ver de él- Sino que... Creo... Creo que lo hice más por lástima que por gusto -Admitió el rubio con auténtica sinceridad- Dijo que, aún cuando no fuera para ella, quería tenerme, aunque fuera por una sola noche, para ser una conmigo... Y... Bueno, después de eso, ella rompió a llorar pidiéndome perdón y diciendo que me amaba, que siempre me amó, pero no supe qué decirle en ese momento.

-¿La amas? -En los ojos de Hanabi abundaban las lágrimas, ya que era por todos sabido que a Hinata le gustaba Naruto desde mucho tiempo atrás- Con una fregada. ¡Contéstame!

-No la amo. -La voz de Naruto sonaba firme y serena- Yo no amo a tu hermana. La aprecio, la estimo, la veo como a una persona a la que estimo y deseo proteger. Pero nada más.

Hanabi se levantó de su lugar y se sentó a un lado de Naruto; lentamente, dirigió sus manos hacia las de él y las tomó con fuerza.

-¿A mí me ves como a Hinata?

-Claro que no, dattebayo, a tí te amo, Hanabi-chan.

-"Hanabi-chan" -Repitió un poco desdeñosa la ojiblanca- Entonces. ¿Por qué no me has tocado? -La chica se levantó y se puso frente al rubio- ¿Por qué pones una barrera entre nosotros? Si realmente me amas. ¿Por qué no me has besado, por qué?

-No quiero hacerte daño. -Naruto se levantó y tomó mis manos entre las suyas- No quiero hacer algo de lo cual pueda arrepentirme después. Tengo miedo de perderte.

-¿No quieres hacerme daño ni perderme? -Hanabi se soltó y alejó bruscamente de Naruto- ¿¡Te acostaste con mi hermana, la dejaste embarazada y no me quieres hacer daño?!

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Hanabi se llevó una mano a la boca, y volviéndose lentamente, observó la palidez que adquirió el rostro de Naruto.

-No puede ser...

-Ya no importa -Hanabi bajó su cabeza, como si un gran peso le impidiera mantener en alto su mirada- No diré nada. Mejor... Vé con ella, está en el hospital y no tiene un lugar al cual ir.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Papá descubrió la prueba de embarazo, y ella no quiso decirle nada al respecto.

La sorpresa se apoderó del rostro de Naruto, y cubrió su cara con sus manos.

-No te preocupes, al menos, no la obligó a abortar, pero -Hanabi se volvió a sentar al lado de Naruto- Quiero saber qué es lo que vas a hacer.

-No lo sé... Se supone que tú y yo nos casaremos en dos meses... Pero esto...

-Con esto -interrumpió Hanabi- Nuestro compromiso se puede ir al diablo. Eso es lo mejor que puede pasar.

-Hanabi. ¡Espera! -Naruto se levantó y trató de detener a Hanabi.

-¿Que espere? -La chica empujó a Naruto y comenzó a gritar de nuevo- ¿Acaso quieres que todo continue como si nada hubiera pasado?

Naruto calló a la chica besándola con una pasión que ella no esperaba ni en sus sueños, y ella, por su parte, deseaba apartarlo de su lado y confesar todo a su familia, pero la verdad es que lo amaba mucho, más de lo que imaginaba.

Lentamente, comenzó a corresponder el besoy Naruto repartió febriles caricias por su cintura.

-No quise...

-No digas más.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse. Aunque Naruto había besado a muchas chicas (eran otros tiempos), ninguna le provocaba un estremecimiento como el contacto que tenía con la pequeña Hanabi. Y no podía decir nada de Hinata, ya que ella misma no lo besó y no permitió que le besara.

Poco a poco, Hanabi sintió que las manos de Naruto subían de su cintura hasta la altura de sus senos, los cuales fueron acariciados con ternura y un poco de fuerza por las manos de Naruto, quien trató de colocar su cuerpo sobre el de la chica, lo que le dio a pensar que por fin pasarían esa línea y darían un GRAN paso en su relación.

Sin embargo, se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ya te lo dije. No quiero lastimarte.

Tras unas horas, empleadas para que la tonalidad de sus rostros mejorara y discutieran aquello que consideraron "mejor", se dirigieron al hospital.

Pero Hinata ya no estaba ahí.

-¿Cómo que se fue? -Fue el casi grito de Hanabi.

-Vino un familiar por ella -contestó la enfermera encargada de recepción.

Un familiar. Con lo que había visto Hanabi, su papá no mandaría por ella, menos cualquier miembro de la familia.

-¿A donde fue? -Se preguntaron mutuamente.

**FlashBack End.**

**Continuará** -_Nota_. Estoy en jornada de prácticas, hasta después del 8 de diciembre tendré tiempo libre (propiamente hablando) y no podré actualizar tan seguido, pero procuraré hacer los borradores para Twin Dragons Curse, El que mata, Lágrimas de Sangre por Hinata-sama y Te esperaré. Cuidense, se portan bien, pero si se portan mal inviten (a Itachi).


End file.
